Brillo inusual
by Always03
Summary: Hermione tiene que darle la noticia a Ron de que una pelirrojita o pelirrojito descansa en su vientre, el problema es que no sabe como.


One-Shot: Brillo Inusual

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente sin creer lo que veía, suspiró profundamente y salió del baño dispuesta a seguir cocinando, sin embargo, su mente divagaba mas allá de la masa a medio terminar que reposaba sobre la mesada. ¿Qué diría Ron al respecto? Ya había vivido lo mismo hace un tiempo, y no había sido tan malo.

Flash Back –

-Ron –reía Hermione. –Ron ya basta. –dijo riendo aun mas fuerte, si eso era posible.

-Es divertido hacerte cosquillas. –Admitió Ron mientras la invitaba a sentarse en sus piernas, invitación que obviamente fue aceptada.

- ¿Ah si? –contesto ella. -¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta diversión? –pregunto. -¿El echo de que me ponga roja o verme tan indefensa? –ironizo ella

-Hizo un gesto pensativo. –Ambas en realidad. –Contesto el con honestidad.

Hermione revoleo los ojos. –Muy gracioso. –refunfuño.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto el

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativa, había olvidado que el motivo por el cual lo llamo el living, para hablar acerca de un retraso que ella tenia. Pero bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y habían terminados desparramados en el sofá riendo.

-Ron, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos? –pregunto Hermione sin mas rodeos.

- Bueno, supongo que si. Digo, ¿Quién no pensó en ello? –contesto

- Si, bueno. Pero, últimamente, ¿no pensaste en eso? –dijo

-Pues no. –dijo rascándose la nuca. –Ya sabes Hermione, entre la tienda y la academia de Aurores no pensé en eso.

-Oh. –fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de su mujer, pero al inclinarse para verla se encontró que su cara había cambiado a una mucho mas seria. –Hermione, ¿Vos…estas…estas embarazada?

-No lo se –susurro ella con los ojos algo aguados. –Tengo un atraso, pero no es seguro.

-Pero –empezó el sonriendo, aunque ella no lo podía ver puesto que cerro los ojos temiendo su reacción. –Eso es genial –Exclamo feliz, y acto seguido toco el vientre de su mujer, acariciándolo. –Hermione te tenes que hacer el test o lo que sea que se haga. –dijo entusiasmado.

Fin del Flash Back –

Sin embargo, solo resulto ser un atraso de lo más común, para desgracia del pelirrojo. El test había dado negativo, y pese a que los ojos de Ron dieron un destellos algo inusual, (ella no supo descifrar si era decepción o alivio) no volvieron hablar del tema, se había echo un acuerdo tácito, sucedería cuando tenga que suceder.

Hermione suspiro por décima vez mientras ponía más énfasis e ímpetud para seguir revolviendo la masa, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, la masa era algo no solo incoloro, sino que también se deshacía con una velocidad alarmante. La castaña maldijo y decidió optar por pedir algo, Ron no tardaría en llegar y quería que la cena estuviera lista.

Una vez que pedida la pizza, se miro en el espejo y volvió a maldecir tan vulgarmente como Ron lo habría echo. La fina cola de caballo que tenía puesta hace tan solo unas horas, estaba a la altura de su hombro, más floja y con demasiados cabellos sueltos. Sus ojos que estaban con una leve capa de rimel estaban algo rojos e hinchados, y todavía algunos hipidos salían de su boca algo reseca. No es que tuviera la peor apariencia del mundo en ese momento, pero no planeaba contárselo a Ron de ese modo, y en cuanto este atravesara la puerta, notaria que algo no andaba bien.

-Hermione, mi amor, llegue. –dijeron desde la entrada. Y ella, en un acto de cobardía, huyo al baño y cerro la puerta.

-Estoy en el baño Ron –dijo Hermione. –Ya salgo

-De acuerdo. –dijo el y ella sintió como el se sentaba en el sillón.

En un intento fallido Hermione trato de reacomodarse su colita, pero al verse complicada en su tarea, se desato el pelo y se lavo la cara

-Ya estoy –dijo saliendo y yendo a darle un beso a su marido. -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien –dijo sonriendo. -¿A vos?

-También. –Dijo sonriendo. –Ron, tengo que hablar con vos. –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

- Su cara cambio a una algo más asustadiza. –Hermione discúlpame –dijo negando con la cabeza. –Le dije a Harry que no lograría engañarte.

-Hermione contuvo las ganas de reírse y solo levanto una ceja, pero cuando iba a replicar Ron volvió a interrumpirla.

-Oh Hermione de verdad lo lamento –dijo algo desesperado. –Yo no quise arruinar tu copia de "Historia de la Magia", pero había una araña , y yo lo tenía cerca, y lo use para matarla, pero la araña quedo pegada en el libro y yo use un hechizo para sacarla y lo arruine.

Para ese entonces la cara de Hermione había cambiado, de pasar a estar a punto de reírse, ahora estaba a punto de hacer estallar algo.

-Ronald –dijo con más paciencia de la que verdaderamente sentía. –No era eso de lo que quería hablarte. –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hermione habría jurado que Ron palideció. –Oh. –dijo dando una tímida sonrisa. -¿Te dije que te vez excepcionalmente hermosa hoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Ronald jamás cambiaria. –Luego hablaremos de ello –dijo.- Es un tema un tanto más serio que una araña. –dijo

Ron palideció aun mas, supongo que para el algo mas importante o serio que una araña, era algo realmente de lo que debía preocuparse.

-Y antes de que me confieses algo más de lo que no estoy enterada, hablare yo. –dijo y suspiro, había llegado el momento. –Ron, estoy embarazada.

El mundo se detuvo una milésima de segundo y Ron, al cabo de lo que a los ojos de Hermione fueron horas de tortura, sonrío inmensamente.

-¿Estas segura? –dijo sonriendo inmensamente, y luego de que Hermione asintió sonriendo volvió a preguntar. –¿Completamente?

-Si ron, vamos a ser padres. –dijo dejando por fin que algunas lagrimas traviesas surcaran su mente.

Ron sin perder un minuto corrió a los brazos de su esposa para abrazarla y posteriormente besarla.

-Te amo te amo te amo –repetía mientras la besaba. –Los amo –corrigió rápidamente

Hermione río y se acomodaron nuevamente en el sillón, de manera que Ron acariciaba el vientre de Hermione.

-¿Qué crees que será? –pregunto Hermione

-No lo se. –dijo. – Espero que niña, seria maravilloso tener una mini-hermione

-Hermione río. –Supongo –dijo- Hay que buscar libros de maternidad, o ir a clases, hay que estar listos Ron. –dijo de golpe

Ron negó con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, amaba ese brillo inusual que surgía en los ojos de su esposa cada vez que algo bueno sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella desconcertada al ver como el la miraba fijamente.

-Me gusta ver ese brillo en tus ojos. –dijo

Hermione sonrío –Que bueno, porque a partir de ahora estará siempre. Y cambiando abruptamente de tema, contame bien que paso con mi libro –dijo con un tono mas serio

Ron trago forzosamente. –Pues, ¿No prefieres que te traiga algo de comer?

Hermione lanzo una carcajada y se lanzo, nuevamente, a los brazos de su esposo.


End file.
